1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for switches for controlling electric parts on motor vehicles with handlebars such as motorcycles, motor scooters, or the like.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Two- and three-wheeled motorcycles, motor scooters, and snowmobiles have handlebars for steering purposes. In such motor vehicles, switches for controlling various electric components, such for example as a dimmer switch for headlights, a switch for a horn, a switch for winkers or turn signal lamps, and a starter switch for starting a self-starter, are fixed to the handlebar near the grips thereof so that they can easily be operated by the driver's thumbs while the handlebars are being gripped by the driver's hands.
It has been desired that an attachment structure for such switches be constructed in order to allow the driver to operate the switches easily and smoothly and also to make the assembly and disassembly of the switches on the motor vehicles quick and easy, thereby decreasing both assembly time and service/repair time.